Five Nights at Peashooter's
Five Nights at Peashooter's is a horror game based on Plants vs. Zombies and FNAF. The game was inspired by Five Nights with Plants. Story Welcome to Bloom Garden Pizzaria, where anyone's dreams can be sprouted! We got arcade games, nice pizza, animatronics based on the plant protectors of Neighbourville and more! We are currently hiring a security guard for $500 ($100 per day) from midnight until 6:AM. ($200 for overtime). To apply, call Nate Timely at BLOOM-GARDEN-2009. ..... ..... ..... sAvE mE jOhN... ''-Bloom and Doom Robotics LLC.'' Gameplay The game is similar to your average run of the mill FNAF-like game, you have to survive from 12:AM to 6:AM. The animatronics are coming after you and their difficulty increases by each night. But luckily, you have two doors on your side, one to the left and one to the right, there are two buttons beside the doors, one red and one white. The red button operates the doors while the white one operates the lights. You also have a camara system to veiw the rooms. But be careful, you have limited power so use it wisely, there's a vent that can be closed that does not waste power. There is a generator in the Backstage that has a button, hovering the mouse over the button to recharge power by 1%. Camaras Power table Animatronic Plants Peashooter He enters from the left hall, if he appears, close the left door. He activates on Night 3 and starts on the Show Stage but can be seen earlier if you run out of power. Sunflower She enters from the left hall, if she enters the blind spot, close the left door. She begins on Night 1 and starts on the Show Stage. Cactus She enters from the right hall, if she enters the right blindspot, close the right door. She begins on Night 1 and starts on the Show Stage. Chomper He begins in Chomp Cove and moves when you aren't looking at him so you have to look at him and recharge the generator in the Backstage. If he leaves Chomp Cove, close the right door. He begins on Night 2 and (like I said, starts on Chomp Cove). Shadow Peashooter He appears in the left hall as a glitched pair of white glowing eyes, when he appears in the office, if he appears, put up the monitor to prevent death Nights Night 1 Sunflower and Cactus are active on this night, the night is the easiest night. TIPS Sunflower: She appears from the left hall, if she appears, close the left door. Cactus: She appears from the right hall, if she appears, close the right hall. Night 2 Chomper is active on this night, any active agontists are more active. TIPS Chomper: He starts in Chomp Cove (CAM5), if he leaves, close the right door. Night 3 Peashooter is active on the night, any active agontists are more active. TIPS Peashooter: He attacks from the left hall, if he appears, close the left hall. (Also, recharge the power.) Night 4 Any more agontists are active on this night. TIPS SHAD0WPEASH00T3R:66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 Night 5 All agontists are at their maximun difficulty. TIPS HELP Night 5 Image Ending You'll be sent to to a image of a blue slip that says: Name: John Timely (Yeah, I'm the manager's son.) Reward:$500 Status: Welcom to the L.E.A.F Club! You will be sent to the title screen if you press the Space key. Night 6 You can customize the A.I of the animatronics. Night 6 Ending Image You'll be sent to a image of a newspaper image that says: L.E.A.F RESTERANT BURNED DOWN!! The 3 month old resterant, Bloom Garden Pizzeria, had burned to the ground, the place was alive for 3 months until it burnt down. The characters will be in the hearts of children. You will be sent to the title screen if you press the Space key. Trivia * The game is based on Five Nights with Plants by Shadowboy192. * The Night 6 ending image was similar to the Night 6 ending image from Five Nights with The Banana Splits, one of my pages. * Bloom and Doom Robotics LLC. is based on Bloom and Doom Seed Co. * This is one of my favorite pages I made. Category:Games